This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goal is to explore the use of Mn as a functional neurocontrast agent and use it in the characterization of regional brain activity in wild type and dopamine transporter KO mice. Mn will be administered by injection or by chronic dietary exposure to wild type and transgenic mice. At some time after administration, the mice will be anesthetized and imaged in the 7T magnet. Analysis will hopefully reveal information about regional activity. A secondary goal of this work is the exploration and optimization of revelvant protocols.